


Dawn Dragon Fucker

by tentakira



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Trans Character, a little scratching, but if you know me you knew that already lol, dragon heats this ain't some a/b/o shit, i guess? the door is locked but they're not exactly in a bedroom, it's all very very consensual and very very good sex, that's right babey silas is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: "How much do you know about the descendants of dragons?" A flush of scarlet had crept into Ryoma's cheeks, and he felt it burning just beneath his skin."I mean, I've known Corrin for almost my entire life, so I sort of learned a lot just by being around them. Mostly just the basic stuff like how Dragon Veins work, and the way it can sometimes impact moods, and how at certain times of year, they –oh."





	Dawn Dragon Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xking (medi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/gifts).



> i almost titled it something serious but ddf has been the working title for so long i'm kind of attached. this fic is of course a sort of spiritual sequel to my dear friend medi's fic, [dusk dragon's lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262675). you may see that i took some inspiration there in the title, and also in some of the lore this fic contains
> 
> i can't BELIEVE there's no content for this ship by the way. i'd apologize for starting the tag this way but it's not my fault none of you were wise enough to see how fucking good their support is. so you get dragon heats. you're welcome

"Did I...do something to upset you?"

The sudden question made Ryoma jump.

"Oh, Silas!" He didn't make eye contact. "Er, what?"

"Ryoma," Silas sighed. "I'm serious. You've been avoiding me all day. If I did something to upset you, I'll gladly give you space, I just...I need to know what it is."

Ryoma glanced around before returning his gaze to glare at the treaty draft on the table in front of him. A few soldiers were discussing something off in the corner of the room. After a moment's pause, Ryoma dismissed them.

He moved to the heavy doors and locked them before turning to lean his back against them, at last facing Silas.

"What's this about?" Silas demanded, though his voice wavered. "Is everything okay?"

"I…" Ryoma closed his eyes. "It has nothing to do with you. It's nothing you need to be worried about."

Silas frowned. "Ryoma." His tone was firm.

"How much do you know about the descendants of dragons?" A flush of scarlet had crept into Ryoma's cheeks, and he felt it burning just beneath his skin.

"I mean, I've known Corrin for almost my entire life, so I sort of learned a lot just by being around them. Mostly just the basic stuff like how Dragon Veins work, and the way it can sometimes impact moods, and how at certain times of year, they – _oh_."

Silas's voice grew very small as the realization dawned on him.

"Oh my gods, Ryoma, you're – "

"It's fine."

Silas hesitated. "But if you're...desiring the company of a, uh, mate, why haven't I been able to track you down all day until now? That seems, um, counterintuitive."

"I want to be clear that I'm in complete control of myself, but…" Ryoma ran a hand through his hair anxiously. Every breath he took was deep and a little shaky. "Well, normally it's quite easy to manage on my own, but now that I have a loved one, my...mind takes to racing when you're in the room. It becomes hard to focus on anything else. Silas, I – do you have any idea how _good_ you smell right now?"

Silas blinked. Several times. "That's – a-anyway, why not tell me about this?"

"Today was a busy day for the both of us. It only escalated to this point sometime this morning. It didn't seem like something I ought to bring up. And in any case, I really can manage on my own. It's nothing...you need to worry about."

"Ryoma, you look like you're about to pass out." Silas stepped forward, putting a hand on Ryoma's cheek. He stared, mesmerized, at the way Ryoma leaned into it and fought to maintain his composure just from that small touch. He seemed to melt. "Do you need...help?"

"You're under no obligation to deal with my feelings of...wanting to throw you over that meeting table and fuck you until you're unable to speak." Ryoma's eyebrows pinched together. "That isn't your responsibility."

The fingers on Ryoma's cheek curled slightly, and Silas went rigid. His ears had turned a thrilling shade of pink. "Gods," he breathed, "can you make it my responsibility?"

"What."

"Ryoma." Silas pinched Ryoma's cheek, earning a yelp from the taller man. "If your weird dragon heat thing is making you want to bend me over that table, and I would _really_ like it if you bent me over that table, then I see no reason why you shouldn't bend me over that gods-forsaken meeting table right now while we've got the room to ourselves."

"You're bold." Ryoma's voice was barely above a whisper. An uncertain smile had worked its way across his lips.

"I'm horny," Silas corrected, smiling right back. His free hand came to rest tauntingly on Ryoma's hip, and he relished in the way Ryoma shivered at every touch. Ryoma's hips twitched forward, seeking more contact, but Silas kept just far enough away to deny him that.

"I always like having sex with you, Ryoma. What makes this so different?"

"I've got...claws and teeth, for one thing." Ryoma hesitated. "I could easily leave marks without meaning to."

Silas shrugged. "Let the world know I'm yours." The hand on Ryoma's cheek trailed down to his neck, fingers brushing pointedly over the sensitive spots he loved to kiss. "My armor covers a lot anyway."

"I might be rough."

"I hope you are."

"You're…" Ryoma swallowed. "You're very into the idea of this."

"Took you this long to notice?"

Ryoma just laughed at that, the tension in the air dissipating as Silas leaned in to kiss him finally, blissfully, and it sent electric shocks all down his spine.

Silas had seen Ryoma half-transformed before. Sometimes when his emotions ran too strong, on the battlefield or in a particularly heated argument with someone, he'd dig his nails into his palms to hide the sharpened claws that appeared, or he'd snarl to reveal his fangs as Raijinto sliced through the air. Patches of scales might dot his skin here and there. This was all perfectly normal, and Silas was used to seeing it.

But never before had he seen it quite like this. Ryoma's hands snaked up under Silas's shirt, sharp fingernails tracing lines ever so delicately along his ribs. Silas could feel the draconic teeth against his tongue in their kiss, and he moaned against Ryoma's mouth when he dragged their sharp points carefully over Silas's lower lip. Something burned inside Ryoma, and it made his skin almost too hot to touch.

"Fuck," Silas murmured eloquently against Ryoma's lips.

"Shit," Ryoma agreed, his voice tinged with laughter.

"Man." Silas buried his face in the crook of Ryoma's neck, peppering a few light kisses on his collarbone. "And you said I smelled good right now."

"You smell good because you're gorgeous and I am hopelessly in love with you. I only smell good because of magic dragon pheromones," Ryoma scoffed, tipping his chin up to grant Silas even better access to his throat.

"Is that why I'm so worked up right now?" Silas asked innocently, pushing his knee forward between Ryoma's legs.

Ryoma hissed, grinding forward involuntarily against Silas's thigh, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was indeed the high prince of Hoshido, pressed against a door by a Nohrian knight and humping his leg like some kind of desperate beast.

And yet there was no malice in Silas's face. No smug smile of victory. No taunting stare reminding Ryoma of his place. Just his earnest grin against Ryoma's collar, panting breaths on his neck that promised Ryoma wasn't the only one feeling heated right now.

"If anything, it can only enhance whatever you already feel."

"Sounds about right," Silas chuckled, slowly sliding down from Ryoma's shoulder. It was a moment before Ryoma realized that Silas had sunk to his knees – it didn't really hit him until he felt Silas mouthing at the front of his robes greedily.

A strangled gasp escaped Ryoma, and that only urged Silas on. His teeth nibbled at the fabric, and Ryoma's back arched off the door.

Every year, Ryoma's heat came around. And every time, he still found himself stunned by his sensitivity. Every nerve in his body was on fire and yet demanding more and more with each passing moment. It was all he could do not to whimper pathetically as Silas got impatient and decided to shove his robes aside. He made quick work of Ryoma's underwear too. Ryoma might have felt the shock of cool air on his dick if not for Silas's hot breath so close to him.

Silas's eyes flicked upward, seeking Ryoma's as he nonchalantly wrapped his fingers loosely around the intimidating dick before him. He broke out into a laugh once their gazes met. "Are you for real?"

"What?"

"It's bigger. It got _bigger_." He squeezed lightly with his hand, trying to wrap his fingers as completely around Ryoma as he normally could, to no avail.

Ryoma's head slammed back against the door at the sudden sensation. "Y-yes. It does that."

"Unbelievable." Silas shook his head.

"You don't have to – _ohhh._ "

The breath was stolen from Ryoma's lungs as Silas parted his lips around the head of his dick. Gently, with eyes still staring upwards at Ryoma's face, his tongue ran over the slit and he sucked experimentally.

Ryoma groaned, low and guttural, and his fingers quickly combed their way through Silas's unruly hair – not grabbing but not exactly promising they wouldn't, either.

Silas took the hint and pushed further down, very gradually getting used to the stretch of his jaw.

It was all but torture for Ryoma, who fought to hold still against every nerve in his body screaming at him to press his hips forward and sink fully into the heat of Silas's mouth.

As if noticing his struggle, Silas patted Ryoma's thigh reassuringly, and he stopped moving forward with a hum. Rubbing his tongue against the underside of Ryoma's cock, Silas let his eyes fall shut and sat otherwise still for a moment.

Ryoma understood. "That's plenty," he said, pretending he couldn't hear the wavering of his own voice.

It was a beat before Silas moved again, but when he did, it had Ryoma seeing stars. He drew back expertly and then plunged down to where he'd been before – only about half of Ryoma's dick fit comfortably in his mouth, but he made sure to lavish every inch he could reach with more attention than the prince knew how to handle.

Every little lick, every determined hollow of Silas's cheeks, every movement of the fingers that wrapped around the base, set Ryoma ablaze with sensation.

He'd had assistance during his heats before, and this was by no means the first blowjob Ryoma had ever received, but he realized quite dazedly that he'd never had a _lover_ take on the challenge of sating his appetite this time of year.

Silas seemed unfazed. He pushed his head forward a little more and swallowed around Ryoma, dragging a whine out of him about an octave above his normal speaking range. Ryoma clasped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the sound. Silas hummed, a satisfied little noise, and dragged his tongue along the underside before pulling away a moment. He was panting lightly, spit slicking his already-swollen lips. He grinned up at Ryoma and let his hand take over the work of pleasing him.

He kissed one of Ryoma's hip bones as he hastened his pace, squeezing Ryoma with his fingers and parting his lips to lap at the little beads of precum that were starting to form. "This close already? It's a good thing you won't be spent after just once, hm?"

Ryoma looked down at him, struggling to steady his breathing. "You know more than you let on," he observed. It wasn't really a question.

Something coy glittered in Silas's eyes as he glanced upwards sheepishly. "I may have told a little lie."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"I was born into a noble family back in Nohr. I'm guessing it's the same in Hoshido, but…"

"You have dragon blood?"

Silas cocked his head, still smiling bashfully. "Just some! They're, uh, not as regular as what you royals deal with, but I'm pretty familiar with dragon heats."

Ryoma sighed, tilting his head back till it bumped against the door. "And you didn't plan on telling me this?" A smirk tugged at his lips.

Silas rolled his eyes and pressed another nonchalant kiss to the base of Ryoma's cock. "Oh, sure, a completely fair question coming from someone who didn't intend to tell me he was _actively in heat_."

"I-I'd have told you eventually," Ryoma stammered, meaning to say more, but his breath caught in his throat as Silas opened his mouth again to work his way back down Ryoma's cock.

"Mmhm," Silas hummed around him, singsong amusement in the tone of it. The sensation made Ryoma shiver and grip Silas's hair again, which earned him another smug noise from Silas. Silas worked with a purpose this time, sucking hard around the head and lapping rather enthusiastically with his tongue as he took in as much as he could.

There wasn't much time to give a warning, though Ryoma managed to stammer out an "Oh, fuck, _Silas_ –" before he nearly doubled over at the force of his orgasm, the evidence of which Silas readily swallowed down without a peep of complaint, though he gagged once or twice in the process.

Though the blood of a dragon roared in his veins, demanding round two much faster than he could muster any other season of the year, there were still a few moments where his nerves were alight, oversensitive under Silas's insistent touch. Silas seemed to notice and eased his movements just a little, but not without the ghost of a mischievous smile on his face as he filed that information away for future reference.

Silas rose to his feet again, hands traveling hungrily up Ryoma's torso. When he was standing up straight again, his nose almost touched Ryoma's.

"Hey."

Ryoma couldn't resist stealing a peck on his lips before responding, "Hey yourself." They both grinned, hands absently traveling over the edges of their clothes, both silently asking for permission.

With the exchange of a knowing gaze and another kiss – deeper this time, teeth brushing lips and Ryoma tasting a tang of bitterness on Silas's tongue – they fumbled to undress each other, arms almost tangling together and fingers struggling with buttons and ties not yet familiar to them. Silas laughed against Ryoma's lips before breaking away to get a proper look at what he was doing.

Ryoma wouldn't admit he needed a moment to do the same.

Eventually, though, between teasing touches and kisses that made Ryoma absolutely dizzy, they were both undressed. Silas's fingertips admired the dips and curves of Ryoma's muscles, and how they tensed instinctively before relaxing into Silas's touch. A whine built in the back of his throat and slipped out embarrassingly. Silas happily took the encouragement, spreading a palm out over Ryoma's chest and squeezing. The muscle, though built up and toughened through a lifetime of training, yielded easily, and Silas continued kneading as he pressed another kiss to Ryoma's jaw.

"What was it you said about throwing me over that meeting table?" Silas asked the curve of Ryoma's neck. "I think I want you to make good on that promise."

Ryoma moaned hoarsely. "Something about fucking you until you can no longer speak."

"Thought about this a little bit, have we?"

His cheeks were already flushed scarlet, but heat spread up to the tips of his ears. "The thought has crossed my mind," he admitted, nearly falling over when Silas pulled away and stepped back until he was dragging Ryoma by the hand, intertwined fingers as their only point of contact. Silas kept on going until the edge of the table bumped on his backside, and then hoisted himself up to sit on it.

The wood was well varnished and a little chilly – autumn air found its way indoors against every measure they could devise – and the shiver that rippled up Silas's spine at the sudden contact made the finer hairs on his thighs stand on end. Not that he paid particularly close attention to that as he splayed his knees apart, wrapping his legs around Ryoma's hips when he settled between them to pull their bodies flush against each other.

Silas could feel Ryoma's heart pounding against his own chest. Ryoma was warm, almost uncomfortably so – practically burning up next to Silas's cool skin. Ryoma's breathing was uneven and trembled the slightest bit. Silas pushed his hips forward and relished the sudden jerk of Ryoma's own hips as he made the slightest contact with the prince's cock.

It wasn't until Silas felt the dig of Ryoma's nails into his thighs that his own panting escalated to a gasp, the ghost of a moan.

"I really – _really_ – want to fuck you," Ryoma forced out as he attempted quite futilely to steady his breathing again.

Silas dragged his fingernails down Ryoma's back and felt his full-bodied shudder, felt the rumbling of the groan it ripped from him resonating in his chest. "Then do it," Silas damn near purred in his ear.

"I will not stoop to hurting you because we both let our libido take the wheel."

"Honey, I'm a cavalier. That ship has sailed."

Ryoma said nothing, only snorted a laugh and began kissing his way down Silas's neck, nibbling and sucking a few pretty pink marks along his collarbone sure to darken to a rich purple soon. His lips travelled down the flat expanse of Silas's chest, teasing a nipple with his tongue on the way down. He reached the scars just a few inches further down and trailed delicate kisses across them. Silas leaned back on his hands and sighed.

Little by little, Ryoma sank to his knees – a swipe of his tongue by Silas's navel (a teaser for what was to come?) here, a brush of teeth over the sensitive skin on his hip bones there. Every little touch made Silas arch forward, contorting himself to lean into Ryoma's too-gentle teasing.

Ryoma pretended he didn't feel just as desperate.

Still, the little gasps and whines above him were not lost on Ryoma, and as he nipped at the inside of Silas's thigh, Ryoma let a hand slide up to spread Silas apart, equal parts tease and promise – and at that, Silas moaned openly.

"Needy," Ryoma chided into the tender dip between Silas's thigh and hip before leaning in to finally, blissfully drag his tongue over him in one long stripe. "And wet," he added, his voice so low it was nearly a growl. "Here I thought _I_ was the one in heat."

"Y-you're not the one getting – fuck, _Ryoma_ – t-teased to all the hells and b-back over here," Silas wheezed.

"Oh, please. Ten minutes ago, your eyes alone had already undressed and fucked me a dozen times over. You think that doesn't do things to a man who's already wanting? Or did you think I wouldn't notice it?" Ryoma's hot breath on Silas's clit was pure torment.

Silas squeezed his thighs around Ryoma's head gently. "If I fucked you with my eyes it's 'cause you were taking too long to do it for real. You only have yourself to blame." He bit back a high-pitched whine as Ryoma sucked lightly at his clit, teetering just on the edge of too much too soon. "What happened to th-this being for your satisfaction, anyway?"

Ryoma said nothing for a moment, his only sound a muffled hum as he ran his tongue tantalizingly over Silas's over-sensitive entrance. Silas's hips bucked again of their own accord, and he moaned under his breath. When Ryoma pulled away, a trail of salt-slicked saliva still connected them for a few seconds before he licked his lips. "You think I don't take a great deal of satisfaction in that?"

" _Mmm!_ " was all Silas could manage to retort.

It wasn't long before the dragon in Ryoma roared for attention again, though. Demanded to stake his claim on the body before him.

Ryoma's teeth were sharp when they bit down on Silas's thigh again, and he yelped at the sudden spark of pain – not enough to really hurt, just a sting followed by a few apologetic laps of Ryoma's tongue over the crescent-moon bruises already forming where his teeth had been.

As his kisses, more intense, more burning than before, trailed back up Silas's stomach, the cavalier's hand snuck around him and down between his own legs. He felt almost chilly now with Ryoma's hot breath absent from the wet mess he'd become.

Silas couldn't hold back the noises that escaped him when he slipped two fingers into himself, and Ryoma froze at the sound, doing everything in his power not to push both of Silas's arms above his head and fuck him senseless now.

Though he did put a pin in the idea for later.

Silas cracked his eyes back open to meet Ryoma's bewildered gaze and gave a lopsided smile. "Look, I may not need quite as much preparation as you're used to having to deal with, but that doesn't mean I can take _that_ " – he gestured vaguely with his free hand towards Ryoma's lower half – "without a little bit of a warm-up."

Ryoma whined, realizing that with his fingernails sharpened into claws as they were, he'd be helpless but to either sit back and watch or continue attempting to torture Silas with more sweet kisses and litter his chest with love bites.

If Ryoma's skin had been hot before, it burned against Silas's now. Ryoma was shaking, every muscle in his body tense with the effort to hold still. His mouth was pressed into Silas's neck in an effort to muffle his desperate whimpers, and teeth worried the soft skin of Silas's pulse. When Silas moaned, Ryoma could feel it, felt the buzz at the base of his throat even before his lips parted in breathless bliss.

It was only when a moan dissolved into a little laugh that Ryoma realized he'd gotten so impatient he'd started grinding on Silas's thigh in shallow little involuntary bucks of his hips. The word "please" hadn't even begun to build on Ryoma's tongue when Silas withdrew his fingers from himself and ran his clean hand through Ryoma's hair.

He paused for a moment when his fingers brushed against the base of a horn, buried in the inordinately soft hair that cascaded well beyond Ryoma's shoulders.

The scales on his cheeks and the straight horns that jutted out from his skull were things Silas had seen before. He knew the prince had sharp claws and glittering fangs – he was, in fact, rather intimately familiar with them now, he thought with a trace of amusement.

But when he wrapped his legs around Ryoma's waist to encourage his next move and felt his heels brush against the base of a thick tail?

Well, that was something _entirely_ different.

Ryoma didn't seem to notice, hips grinding forward eagerly at the new development.

"A tail?" Silas prompted.

"What?" The tail lashed anxiously, and then Ryoma froze. "Oh. Gods. That."

"What do you mean, 'that'?"

"It...happens sometimes."

"A whole tail. You grew a whole tail and you didn't notice." Silas laughed. "I'll be sure to note that little detail for future reference."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, and he licked a particularly dark bruise he'd left on Silas's collarbone. "A dragon enthralled with his treasure can sometimes miss the finer details."

"A whole tail. That thing probably weighs as much as a bag of rocks."

"I am _very_ horny."

Silas smiled and wrapped his fingers around both of Ryoma's horns, tightening his thighs around Ryoma's waist. "I noticed," he purred. "Now, are you gonna do something about it, or are you gonna make me beg?"

Ryoma almost choked on his own saliva. He growled at just the thought, but his body had other ideas in mind. "Not sure I have the patience for that," he panted, "though we can certainly bookmark it for later."

There was a moment's pause.

"Are you ready, Silas?"

"Ready as a guy spread out on a very fancy table with a very handsome dragon on top of him can be when half an hour ago he had no idea this was about to happen."

Ryoma snorted, but he pushed forward all the same. It was like a massive weight had been lifted off him when he entered Silas, both of their moans mingling together in the air. Silas gripped Ryoma's horns tighter, unintentionally shoving his head down. He combed through a bit of Ryoma's hair apologetically, but Ryoma just took the chance to muffle the sounds of his own little gasps in the curve of Silas's neck.

Silas would have to wear one hell of a thick scarf in the morning, but he chose not to think about that right now.

They both adjusted slowly, Silas taking his lover inch by tantalizing inch. When Ryoma finally bottomed out, it was with a tiny gasp from both of them, in near perfect unison.

Silas squirmed, getting comfortable with the feeling, and it drew a groan out of Ryoma. When his own breathing had steadied, he sighed. "Alright then, dragon prince. Come take your treasure."

It took every ounce of self-restraint in Ryoma's body not to start with a rough pace, and Silas's quickly building whines at his initial slow thrusts did nothing to help.

Slowly but surely, he found a pace that had Silas rocking back into every thrust and tossing his head to one side and then the other, moans getting caught in his throat half-formed. He let go of Ryoma's horns to claw at his shoulders, desperate for some kind of purchase.

That only encouraged Ryoma, driving him closer and closer to his peak as he picked up the pace until he came almost embarrassingly quickly, a strangled cry of Silas's name on his lips, and then kept going. His muscles trembled and ached, but the dragon roared for just one more. Well, he supposed, he did still have a lover to please.

Silas writhed underneath Ryoma, unsure what to make of the shift from Ryoma's brutal pace of a few moments ago to the much more delicate movements he now made, too oversensitive to continue as he had before.

"Ryoma," he pleaded. "Ryoma, please, I need you, I need – "

Suddenly, Ryoma found he'd caught his second (third?) wind. He picked up the pace again, this time all too focused on the way Silas's face contorted, eyebrows pinched together, eyes shut tight, jaw slack and an absolute symphony of moans falling from his kiss-swollen lips. His pleas of Ryoma's name faded quickly into wordless sounds of encouragement, punctuated by sharp arches of his torso skyward as Ryoma struck just the right spot to make him see stars.

It was all too much. The drag of Ryoma's cock over every too-sensitive spot inside him would have been enough to drive Silas mad on its own. But then there were all the little grunts and low moans of Ryoma's pleasure, and the way Ryoma looked at him like there was nothing else in the world to look at.

And there were all those perfect little whines when Silas grabbed a handful of Ryoma's hair – not quite pulling, but not exactly not pulling, either.

One of Silas's hands made its way between his legs again, this time rubbing furious circles at his clit, not daring to take his time. He gasped, and Ryoma did not relent, responding with perhaps even more enthusiastic thrusts. If Silas could focus enough to meet his gaze, he was certain he'd see Ryoma's eyes clouded over with lust.

As it was, though, he tipped his head back and, with one final shuddering moan, let his orgasm take him. His legs squeezed hard around Ryoma, interrupting his rhythm as they pulled him in just a bit closer.

That was enough to drag Ryoma back over the edge, too. Silas's whole body had gone stiff for a few perfect seconds, unbelievably tight around Ryoma, and the friction became too much to handle. He could barely form Silas's name as he bent forward and finished with a few gasping breaths.

They both were still for a moment, panting so hard their chests heaved visibly, sweat-slicked bodies pressed up against each other. When Ryoma finally found the strength to stand up again, Silas laced their fingers together and smiled.

"Wow." Silas was audibly hoarse.

Ryoma laughed. "Yeah."

"Is, um...are you good? All set?" There was a note of concern in Silas's voice. "Because, uh, I'm not sure I can…"

Ryoma ran a hand through his own hair, pushing the strands that had fallen in front of his eyes back into their places. "That's...that'll be quite enough for the time being."

Silas grinned and took in a deep breath. "Glad I could help, then."

"I really appreciate it," Ryoma said, helping Silas sit up so he could kiss him on the corner of his mouth with a smile.

"Oh, believe me," Silas said, draping his arms weakly over Ryoma's shoulders, "it was my pleasure."

"I love you," Ryoma breathed, unable to take his gaze off of Silas's sleepy, blissed-out expression. "So much."

"Love you too." Silas leaned onto Ryoma, scooching forward to the edge of the table and shakily getting to his feet with the prince's help. "Now, we, uh, should probably do something about this poor table…"

Ryoma felt blood seep back into his cheeks all at once.

"Ah. Yes. That."

**Author's Note:**

> and then silas died at training the next day because his job is to ride a horse
> 
> i affectionately referred to this fic a few times in the writing process as "dusk dragon's lover but stupid" and i hope the spirit of that really came through. i tried to be serious i really did but...ryolas is such a morosexual ship so here we are
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this mess though <3


End file.
